


My Kingdom Come.

by mindcomber



Category: Campbell's Kingdom (1957), Campbell's Kingdom - Hammond Innes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Joy and Sadness., M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Bruce's P.O.V.





	My Kingdom Come.

Our love hit us like a landslide  
We felt an immediate connection deep inside  
You were not just along for the ride.

We struck lucky meeting like this  
Both longing to be kissed.

A couple of great guy's  
Living life for our own special high's.

Riding out-  
Hiding out.

Stolen moment's shared alone together  
If only this could last forever.

Drill's-  
And spill's-  
We make our own gushing thrill's.

The dam well and truly burst  
Only for each other we thirst.

We were never indescreet no one know's  
Oh what a way to go!

It was fate that we met  
We will never forget  
Sharing a last cigarette?

I was lost until you found me  
And loved all you gave me.

Precious time's all too brief  
Due to end in grief?

If there is no future for us  
Only the present for our love.

Then let's end our story  
Going out in a blaze of lover's glory...

Epilogue:  
All was well... Happy ever after!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Film is based on a story by Hammond Innes.


End file.
